Halves
by alex27
Summary: What if Buffy and Dawn had a sister they didn't know about crossover with the Meg Cabot series The Mediator
1. The phone Call

Title: Halves  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and the scoobies belong to Joss and the Mediator belongs to Meg cabot. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy through the end of season 6 and Mediator through Haunted.  
  
A/N: This is my first buffy fic and my first crossover. So go easy on me in reviews I don't really know what I'm doing.For anybody who doesn't know the mediator is a series of books about a girl who can see ghosts.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Carmel , California  
  
Suze Simon was sitting on her bed doing her homework when her mother called her downstairs.   
  
Suze's point of view  
  
As I walked down the stairs I wondered what mom could want. Mom and andy were sitting in the living room waiting for her. I crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked looking from one face to the other.  
  
"Well Susie there's something that I have to tell you about your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was married once before he met me and they divorced then we married but......" She trailed off there looking for a reaction from me.  
  
"But what?" I asked my voice trembling slightly.  
  
"He has two other daughters from that marriage. Ones 17 the other is 23 their names are Dawn and Buffy Summers.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this before now I never even knew that I had sister's and now suddenly I do. Thanks a lot for telling me so soon mom." I screamed at her.  
  
Having expected this reaction her mother said calmly "I didn't know until yesterday the eldest Buffy wrote me a letter telling me that they had found out about you through their mothers will. Dawn and Buffy would like you to spend the summer with them in Sunnydale, California So you can get to know each other before school starts. They gave their home number at the bottom of the letter if you decide to go they want you to call them."  
  
"Well I'm going to go up to my room to think about all this." I said slowly taking the letter from my mom and starting back up the stairs.  
  
"She took that surprisingly well." I heard Mom say to Andy.  
  
"You call that well?" Andy said  
  
I closed my door before I could hear what My Mom would say. I saw Jesse the ghost who haunts my bedroom sitting on my window seat waiting for me and petting spike as usual.   
  
"What's wrong Querida I could here you yelling all the down at the rectary." Jesse said.  
  
"My mom just told me that I had Two sisters that are both older than me and want me too spend the summer with them." I said as Jesse came and sat down beside me on my bed. He reached over and took the letter out of my hands and read it over quickly.  
  
"Querida I think you should call them it would be good for you to get to know them." Jesse said as he reached over and took the phone off it's cradle and thrust it in to my hand and told me to dial.  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
Dawn Summers ran to grab the phone before the answering machine could pick up.  
  
"Hello" She said into the phone.  
  
"Hi is Buffy or Dawn summers there?"  
  
"This is Dawn speaking"  
  
"Um this is Suze Simon do you know who I an?"  
  
"Yeah I'm glad you called us me and Buffy really want to meet you. So are you planning on coming out here this summer?"  
  
"Would you guys mind to much if I did?"  
  
"When is the soonest you can come?"  
  
"School gets out in about a week."  
  
"I'll see in nine day's then. Right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll see you soon then."  
  
"I can't wait. I gotta go the evil sister just got home."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Carmel  
  
  
  
"Well that was interesting." I told Jesse as I hung up the phone.  
  
"I guess we're going to Sunnydale then" Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah I guess... Wait did you say we're your coming with me?"  
  
"What you think I'm going to stat here while your out having fun i don't think so." Jesse said laughing.  
  
A/N: Please Review and don't flame me please. 


	2. The meetings

Title: Halves  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Buffy, Mediator crossover remember Mediator is a book series by Meg Cabot I highly recommend you read it if you like my fic.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Carmel, California  
  
School just let out for the summer yesterday and I was already packing to leave for the entire summer. Dopey A.K.A Brad to everyone except me was already planning on throwing a party because he was so happy I was leaving. Mom and Andy were driving me out to Sunnydale tomorrow morning. I hadn't talked to Dawn since that first night I've still never talked to Buffy. As if sensing that I was nervous Jesse suddenly showed up.  
  
"Susannah I'm sure everything will turn out fine you shouldn't be so worried." Jesse said as he leaned over and started Spike who had just jumped up on to my window seat from outside.  
  
"Jesse why are you always so sure of everything?" I asked him laughing.  
  
He laughed and said "because I'm usually right and I've learned a lot from living with you.   
  
"Hey I'm not that bad it could be worse."   
  
Just then Andy yelled that it was time for dinner. I ran down the stairs Because dinner was always a really big deal in the Ackerman house. When I got into the dining room everybody else was already in there. Everybody else is Doc (David) Sleepy (Jake) mom Andy and Dopey.   
  
"Are you all packed Susie?" My mom asked.  
  
"Almost." I said.  
  
"Well after dinner you better hurry up and finish because were leaving early in the morning to go out to Sunnydale."  
  
"How long will it take you guys to get to Sunnydale?"Dopey asked.  
  
" 5 hours one way but after we drop Suze off we are going to stay in a hotel in L.A for the night." Andy answered. Dinner was pretty much uneventful after that.  
  
After dinner I went back upstairs to finish packing then I took a shower and went to bed. The next morning mom woke me up bright and early. We left Carmel at six A.M exactly well that's what Andy said anyway it was more like seven. The drive was long and boring when we started to near Sunnydale I started to get jumpy.  
  
"Heres their house." My mom pointed out just as we pulled into the driveway. It was noon when we got there the front door of the house flew open just as we got out of the car. Two girls came out of the house and down the steps a short blonde and a taller brunette. I was trying to figure  
  
The Brunette said " Hi I'm Dawn the one you talked to on the phone remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember it's nice to meet you." I said.  
  
"And that would make me Buffy. Please ignore Dawn she is very hyper today." the blonde said.  
  
"That's OK I'm used to hyper people." I laughed.  
  
Buffy then turned to my Mom and Andy and said. "Hi it's nice to meet both of you to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you to Buffy and your house is so pretty." My mom said.  
  
"Thank you. You must come inside and stay for awhile."  
  
"No we really can't we have to go and find a hotel to stay at in L.A. for the night."  
  
"Are you sure you could stay here for the night if you want."  
  
"No thanks we are going to get going now. It was very nice to meet you." We said are good-byes then Buffy and Dawn helped me carry my stuff inside after they left.   
  
After My suitcases were all settled in the guest bedroom we went back downstairs to talk.  
  
"How long have you guys been living here in Sunnydale?" I asked.  
  
"For almost seven years now" Dawn answered.  
  
The conversation pretty much stayed like that asking about each others lives and boys.  
  
"The rest of the scoobies should be here in a little while."  
  
"Who are the current scoobies" I asked since I couldn't remember who was still in Sunnydale or if they even told me.  
  
"Anya, Xander, Spike, Giles, Willow, and Oz recently came back to Sunnydale he should be here tonight to." Buffy said.  
  
About half an hour later the doorbell rang and two redhead's walked in they were I soon found out Willow and Oz. Then An older English man named Giles was with two fighting people who were obviously a couple Xander and Anya. Lastly came Spike a tall blonde with a leather duster he showed up after sunset. I found out a lot more about them through out the night. Until I finally said I was going to go upstairs and start unpacking.  
  
Jesse showed up in the bedroom while I was unpacking and sat down on my bed.   
  
"Hi Jesse I'm surprised to see you."  
  
"I said that I was coming with you Querida"  
  
"You never know with you if your going to do what you say or not." Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door Dawn was standing there.   
  
Spike who had been on his way back from the bathroom said "Who the bloody hell is that?" looking not at me but at Jesse. 


	3. Swapping Stories

Title: Halves  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Buffy, Mediator crossover remember Mediator is a book series by Meg Cabot I highly recommend you read it if you like my fic. If you didn't notice I messed with the time lines of Buffy.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"You can see him" I yelled incredulously at Spike who looked very pissed off.  
"Yeah I can and what the bloody hell is he doing here." Spike growled. As he grabbed me and Dawn and dragged us both downstairs with Jesse following behind looking thoroughly confused. "Slayer we got us a little ghostie." Spike yelled as he entered the living room.  
"Not again." Willow groaned.  
Spike pushed me and Dawn down on the couch as he passed it. Jesse stayed by my side as Spike passed. Jesse looked down at me questienly and I just shrugged.  
"Spike are you sure there's a ghost in here?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes I'm sure and it has something to do with her." He said pointing to me.  
Giles who had been looking at me curiously asked "Suze do you know what a mediator is?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said real fast.  
"Liar." Spike growled.  
"Yes Spike is right you are lying give us the truth" Giles said.  
"Why does it matter so much to you guys if I just happen to be a mediator?" I yelled then realizing what I just revealed I groaned and sank down farther in to the couch.  
"Ha I knew it. Uh watcher boy just what exactly is a mediator?" Spike asked.  
"A mediator is a person usually male who can see ghosts and they help them to the after-life I have never heard of a female mediator until now." Giles explained.  
"Mediators can't only see ghosts they are just like real people to us except for the being dead part and glowing slightly." I corrected Giles.  
"But why do you have a ghost hanging around you if your suppose to be helping them?" Dawn asked.  
"Because Jesse's situation is unique I haven't figured out why he is still here." not that I want to I added silently.  
"Well why can't you just exorcise him? Like in that movie where that girls head spun around. What was it called? Oh yeah The Exorcist" Xander asked.  
"No I'm not letting that happen to Jesse again." I yelled.  
"Again?" Oz asked.  
"Yeah again the last time his ex fiancée Maria and her husband exorcised him and I had to have my self exorcised to bring him back from the shadow land" I explained.  
"Wow so you've died before for somebody who you care about." Willow said. "Look's like you and Buffy got a lot in common."  
"Technically I didn't die. I just came close to dying, and Buffy you died?"  
"I died twice actually. Now that's out of the way I guess we have a lot to tell you to." Buffy told me.  
"Now to start off ghosts aren't the only paranormal thing in this world." Giles said.  
"I know that Father D the principal of my school told me there were vampires to." I said. To say that Giles looked shocked that I know this is an understatement.  
"It's my job to kill the vampires and other demons in this world." Buffy said grinning.  
"Well now that we got that out of the way how many ghosts have you fought since you moved to Carmel." Xander asked.  
We spent the rest of the night exchanging stories.  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter people there will be more if I get good reviews and It won't take as long to update. Review please. 


End file.
